


I Thought You Were Dead!

by thenameissnix



Series: Tumblr Prompts [11]
Category: Grey's Anatomy
Genre: Drabble, F/M, Panic Attacks, Returning Home, worried
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-01-13
Updated: 2018-01-13
Packaged: 2019-03-04 09:41:31
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 170
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13361886
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/thenameissnix/pseuds/thenameissnix
Summary: anon: Jolex + 29!#29 - I Thought You Were Dead!





	I Thought You Were Dead!

**Author's Note:**

> This shall be the sequel to the last prompt because why not?

It was a week since Amber’s graduation. Alex is supposed to arrive sometime today and Jo is so worried. She hasn’t received a text today yet. He was supposed to text as soon as he lands.

He should’ve landed by now, Jo thought, worriedly. She texted Meredith asking if she has heard anything.

Mer: no, I haven’t heard anything

That made Jo worry even more. She tried to call him again – no answer. She started to have a panic attack. A bunch of thoughts raced through her head and it couldn’t stop.

She was about to call everyone else when she heard the loft door opening. She turned and saw Alex walking in with his bags. Before he could say ‘hi’, Jo ran over and hugged him tightly.

“Um, hi,” he said, confused. “You okay?”

“I THOUGHT YOU WERE DEAD,” she screamed.

“Wait, why?”

“You didn’t answer!!!” He grabs his phone.

“It must’ve died on my way here…sorry…” jo glared at him.

“You’re gonna kill me now, are you?”


End file.
